The Story Behind the Veil
by the girl who sold the world
Summary: Sirius had survived so much and you can hardly believe his life was ended by drapery... so what really happened to Sirius when he fell behind the Veil?
1. Chapter 1  Beyond the Veil

**Chapter 1 - Beyond the Veil**

As Sirius fell down a seemingly never-ending hole his life flashed before his eyes. His life was over. He would never again fight to defend what is good, never again see the face of Harry Potter and most importantly, he would never again have hot kinky sex with another man. But these thoughts didn't seem to faze him at all. Sirius knew that he would finally be reunited with the hot hunk of a man named "James Potter" in death, no matter what absurd lies spilled out of the green-eyed witch's mouth.

_From the day they met, Sirius and Lily knew that they would not get along very well; they both craved the attention of the same man. All throughout their terms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they would do subtle things to try to get James to fall in love with them. James always seemed to prefer Sirius, however he was wary…_

_One day Lily finally gave up playing games and asked James flat out to pick between her and Sirius. Prongs wanted to go Black and never go back more than anything in the world, but he was afraid of what other people would think. He was the Captain of the Quidditch Team and everybody looked up to him. If he chose Padfoot people would think of him as a bloody poofter and he would lose the school's respect._

_Since Prong's was afraid of what other people thought and his pride was more important to him than his yearning to be with Sirius he picked Lily. However he did not remain faithful for more than a day; James' feelings got the best of him and he shagged the brains out of Sirius the next chance he got. Sirius and James agreed to be secret lovers because what other people didn't know couldn't hurt them. This was their business. And what a sexy business it was._

_Prongs and Padfoot's secret love making went unnoticed until their last week of school when Lily spotted them getting hot and heavy under the bleachers. Jealousy enraged her and she pushed James into having sex with her. Nine months later Harry, the soon to be wangsty teenager, was born. Lily had finally won. James and Sirius stopped their intimate relationship after the birth of Harry._

Sirius anticipated his death but as dropped at immense speeds he wondered whether he would ever die at all, or if he'd just keep falling like this for the rest of eternity. The answer hit him with a loud, "THUD!"

Sirius awoke with a fright. Last thing he remembered was that he fell… fell behind of some sort of veil. He glanced around the room he was in, but it was too dark to see anything He gathered up all his strength and stood up wondering how long he had been lying there. He felt his way to a wall and searched for some sort of doorknob; when he found a cold shiny object he knew he was successful.

He slowly turned the doorknob anticipating some sort of horror beyond the room, but the sadistic wizard was disappointed to find himself alone in a dimly lit passageway.

He continued drifting through the narrow passageway until he reached the end. He pulled on the door and it opened with surprising ease. Sirius could not believe where he was standing. He was back at Hogwarts. But it seemed different to him, somehow.

He meandered through the halls, peeking into classrooms until he finally discovered something that made him giddy with excitement. He didn't know how this was possible, but he was staring right into the face of his best friend and clandestine lover.He stood there staring at the man he thought died all those years ago, trying to determine how all this was possibly happening, when James glanced in his direction and smiled.


	2. Beyond the Veil

**Chapter 1 - Beyond the Veil**

As Sirius fell down a seemingly never-ending hole his life flashed before his eyes. His life was over. He would never again fight to defend what is good, never again see the face of Harry Potter and most importantly, he would never again have hot kinky sex with another man. But these thoughts didn't seem to faze him at all. Sirius knew that he would finally be reunited with the hot hunk of a man named "James Potter" in death, no matter what absurd lies spilled out of the green-eyed witch's mouth.

_ From the day they met, Sirius and Lily knew that they would not get along very well; they both craved the attention of the same man. All throughout their terms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they would do subtle things to try to get James to fall in love with them. James always seemed to prefer Sirius, however he was wary…_

_ One day Lily finally gave up playing games and asked James flat out to pick between her and Sirius. Prongs wanted to go Black and never go back more than anything in the world, but he was afraid of what other people would think. He was the Captain of the Quidditch Team and everybody looked up to him. If he chose Padfoot people would think of him as a bloody poofter and he would lose the school's respect._

_ Since Prong's was afraid of what other people thought and his pride was more important to him than his yearning to be with Sirius he picked Lily. However he did not remain faithful for more than a day; James' feelings got the best of him and he shagged the brains out of Sirius the next chance he got. Sirius and James agreed to be secret lovers because what other people didn't know couldn't hurt them. This was their business. And what a sexy business it was._

_ Prongs and Padfoot's secret love making went unnoticed until their last week of school when Lily spotted them getting hot and heavy under the bleachers. Jealousy enraged her and she pushed James into having sex with her. Nine months later Harry, the soon to be wangsty teenager, was born. Lily had finally won. James and Sirius stopped their intimate relationship after the birth of Harry._

Sirius anticipated his death but as dropped at immense speeds he wondered whether he would ever die at all, or if he'd just keep falling like this for the rest of eternity. The answer hit him with a loud, "THUD!"

Sirius awoke with a fright. Last thing he remembered was that he fell… fell behind of some sort of veil. He glanced around the room he was in, but it was too dark to see anything He gathered up all his strength and stood up wondering how long he had been lying there. He felt his way to a wall and searched for some sort of doorknob; when he found a cold shiny object he knew he was successful.

He slowly turned the doorknob anticipating some sort of horror beyond the room, but the sadistic wizard was disappointed to find himself alone in a dimly lit passageway. He continued drifting through the narrow passageway until he reached the end. He pulled on the door and it opened with surprising ease. Sirius could not believe where he was standing. He was back at Hogwarts. But it seemed different to him, somehow.

He meandered through the halls, peeking into classrooms until he finally discovered something that made him giddy with excitement. He didn't know how this was possible, but he was staring right into the face of his best friend and clandestine lover.He stood there staring at the man he thought died all those years ago, trying to determine how all this was possibly happening, when James glanced in his direction and smiled.


End file.
